


Sweet Synacky

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [9]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Synacky - Freeform, Zack gets huffy, Zack starts it but Brian takes over, Zacky comforting Syn, awww love, hot when he's huffy, i can't handle them falling in love, seriously they are so cute together, worship issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: In the middle of the last chapter when Zacky goes to yell at Syn. This is what ensued."And that's when it hit him. They were boyfriends. Basically. That's what the fuck was going on here. Along with everything else lately, he couldn't deny it any more. That's why he got jealous. That's why he wanted him so much. Needed him sometimes."





	Sweet Synacky

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one-shot, (which is why it doesn't have a lyric chapter name) but it turned out to have just enough plot that I thought it was necessary to leave in the story.  
> I loooooove writing Synacky, if you haven't noticed, so let me know what you think! Are they too adorable? Not adorable enough?

Brian's water brown eyes looking up at him could only have one result with Zack. His twin lead leaned down and brushed his plush lips to Syn's salt-covered, shaking ones. Syn's arms tightened around Zack and a moment later he had a lap full of sexy rhythm guitarist. Even though he kissed back, Brian was hesitant.

"I'm such a mess right now, Zacky, don't know that I'll be any good--" Despite his questioning, he was already running kisses down Zee's neck.

"I just...want to make you feel better, dude..." His fingers clung to long, dark hair. When he wasn't questioned again, they climbed farther back on the bed and Gates fell back--letting Zack do whatever he wanted. As kisses were placed lovingly down his body and his pants yanked down, Brian let the good feelings wash over him and replace the bad ones.  
  
Vengeance was kind of hoping he'd taste like Violet, but they had used condoms all night, so he just tasted like those. That didn't really matter, though--Zack just wanted Syn to feel better. He wanted to take his time, too, so he'd feel good for as long as possible. Not that he knew how to do that, but hey--he was a quick study. Licking up his mostly hard erection, Zacky flicked his eyes up to watch Brian's jawline--all he could see from his vantage point now that the guitarist had arched his head back into the sheets. Before he could even contemplate what to do next, Zacky was being thrown into the bed and pinned down lightly under Brian.

"What the--"

"Nope, I gotta have you, Zack--" He wasted zero time in making Zacky's pants disappear, then all their clothes, finding lube, and making the man under him moan high and needily. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the cocky lead guitarist had shown up.

"Bri, god--" Zacky's cherub cheeks flushed as he grabbed at the sheets above his head.

"Yes, baby, I'm your god for the next ten minutes. You worship me and I'll grant all your wishes."

Vengeance _was_  a quick study and quickly grabbed Syn down to him by the shirt, grinning, "Kiss me, you dirty fucker."

Brian's lips curved into a grin against Zack's, his tongue flicking out and licking at the other set of lips as they yielded to him. He only had one finger in, and he waited as he massaged the one.

"Another one, Brian--"

A cocky smile followed, "Nu-uh. Worship me first."

Zacky laughed, "Weren't you worshipped enough--nnn--last night--"

"You know I have lead guitarist syndrome."

Green eyes rolled, "Yeah...and what you do with those lead fingers...so long and thin and fucking me...shit, Brian--"  
Gates nodded and added a finger, watching Zack's eyes roll closed.

The bottom guitarist attempted to think hard enough to figure out what to say next. Those fingers had him high in the sky, the heat growing.  
"Those strong hands on me, Bri, always needy and satisfying and--fuck, touch me--"  
  
_Wish granted._  
  
Gates' long fingers closed around Z's flushed hardness and the smaller man groaned in thanks. Brian expertly stroked his hand up and down-somewhat in a position to pretend it was his own cock--while moving his two fingers. Zacky's rippling torso writhed under him and made Syn hard and aching.

"Monstered arms--hnnn--they hold me, shield me from the cruel, outside world--" Z had no idea where that one came from. The intimate words made Brian look into the pupil-blown green eyes before leaning down and kissing him.  
"No one messes with my Zacky. Now what do you need next?"

"A third, Brian, fuck--"  
  
_Anything for you._  
  
Synyster quickly did as requested and scissored the fingers hurriedly. His own cock glistened and pulsed with need. He foggily told himself to wait until Zack asked for it.  
  
_Man, do I have dominance issues._  
  
He didn't have to wait long, though.  
Vengeance's back was arched and his swollen lips open, breathing hard, "That cock, Gates. Uh, it's just perfect. Long and thick and hard. Fuck me with it--" No sooner had he said it that Zacky found himself filled with the hard cock he had so desperately needed. Synyster had done a perfect job readying him, so the waves of pleasure immediately hit like a tidal wave and crashed into both of them. A wince of ecstasy hit Zacky's face and Brian's mouth fell open, a loud groan pulled out of him.

Fuck, Syn loved that heat, that tightness around him, that needy pull of Zack's. It was so different than Matt's. It was _his_.  


And that's when it hit him. They were _boyfriends_. Basically. That's what the fuck was going on here. Along with everything else lately, he couldn't deny it any more. That's why he got jealous. That's why he wanted him so much. Needed him sometimes.  
  
_We love like brothers, and fuck like lovers._  
  
Yeah, it was weird and yeah, no one else would understand. He didn't care.  


"Zacky, baby--fuck--uh, I need you, I want you--" His stroke got deeper and faster.  
Vengeance smiled in the sea of feelings that surrounded his mind, his body, "Bri-- _aannn_ \--" His voice was already getting high and whiny like it did right before he came. Syn helped him along and grabbed his cock again. Brian could feel his own needy pull deep inside, about to spill over, so he jerked at Zack as fast as he could. Vengeance yelped and cried helplessly as the come striped his own belly and chest, the look on his sweet face pulling Brian over with him. Syn sloppily thrust shallowly to finish himself off, falling over Zack and crying out as every last drop was coaxed out of him by Z's aftershocks.  
  
Two wasted, boneless, useless bodies tried to breathe next to one another.

Syn put an arm over his eyes, cocky guitarist gone and leaving the shell that had previously been crying on Zack.

"Baby...I...I don't want to hurt you like I hurt Jade, Zack." His voice cracked with emotion. He needed his twin lead, but he cared for him so much he also worried he was leading him on.

"What is it with you and Violet?" Vengeance smiled, eyes still closed, "I'm a grown ass man, I can take care of myself."

Brian wasn't going to throw Zack's own words in his face about being shielded from the world, "I just...when I get Jade back...I don't want to leave you hurting."

He finally turned his green eyes to Brian's, "I love you, man, but seriously." He attempted to get up and get dressed, a little miffed that he was being coddled, "We all should learn something from Matt's vision. This?" He stood up and motioned a finger back and forth between them, "This is fucking fun. I love you and you love me and that's what it is. Pure and simple. It makes us feel good. That's why we started in the first place, right? We don't know if we'll be here tomorrow, so why the fuck worry about it? Now, you can treat me like a boyfriend if you want to, but don't you dare treat me like a child ever again. Got it?"

Brian just sat there, dumbfounded, as Zack stood up for himself--wagging a finger in his face. He was kind of hot when he was all huffy. A lopsided smile finally came over Syn's face as Z rolled his eyes.

"I got it, hot stuff. Now c'mere--" Gates wrapped him in a hug from the edge of the bed, "I know, I know. Go comfort our woman."


End file.
